Missing Moments
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: Hello! This is a series of: "Charming has the talk with Neal" Stories! Now made into moments I think are missing from the episodes. I've been looking for one of these, but I can't find one. So, I made my own, in which Henry is adorable, Charming is overprotective, and Emma wants to punch Neal. Rated T because I'm going to make many people punch Neal. Previously titled "The Talk"
1. Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?

**Okay, who's tired of this crap? I have only found ONE Charming has "The Talk" With Neal story. What is up with that? WHY? K, so I cannot stand for that, so here is my version of NEAL VS. CHARMING "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Showdown! Just a missing moment from "The Miller's Daughter". BTW, who else thought that Rumple and Cora together was completely nauseating? I eat Ice Cream when I watch OUAT, WELL NOT ANYMORE! This is rated T because of the talk. Enjoy and remember to review. This is dedicated to Ultra Happy Peep, who I talk about OUAT with. **

"So, you left my daughter because a puppet showed you a typewriter?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you LEFT HER TO ROT IN A CELL FOR A CRIME THAT YOU COMMITTED!"

"Go David…" Emma said, sounding shocked that he was actually yelling about this.

"He's very over protective of his family." Snow leaned in to tell her. Emma found herself subconsciously leaning away.

Snow went back to her original position, sighing. When would Emma embrace her as a mother?

Snow found herself wondering, which curse was worse? Would it have been better to be a family, oblivious to the truth? Her thoughts were interrupted by her husbands loud half-yells, half-screams.

"She was 18! And you knocked her up without getting married? And THEN LEFT HER?" Charming was just getting started. "AND THEN, WHEN YOU FIND OUT THAT THE CURSE WAS BROKEN, WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GET ENGAGED!"

Emma sat down, watching the fight. Neal was standing, but it was obvious that he was pretty scared. He caught Emma's gaze, and Emma knew he was at his breaking point. His desperate eyes gave it all away.

"Em, I'm sorry. You know I did love you, I swear I never wanted to hurt you. Please, please believe me." He took a step towards her, and Emma flinched back into the couch. David growled. Emma looked down, then up again, with a new fire in her hazel eyes.

"David, you can stop." Her eyes never left Neal's. "I wasn't going to forgive you. You broke me, and left me alone." David's growl and Mary Margret's whimper went unnoticed. "But, I'll give you a second chance." Neal's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Emma! I swear, I swear I'll make it up to y-"

"But, let me make one thing clear." Emma's tone cut through Neal's excitement like a knife through whipped cream. "The only reason I'm doing this is Henry. You're going to tell him our story, and then, then you are going to tell him what you did to me. Then, and only then will I consider giving you a fresh start." Emma had stood up, and they were practically nose-to-nose.

The excitement in Neal's eyes died down to sparks. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Emma." He whispered, and then, fast as lightning, he took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her.

"NO!" David shrieked, practically throwing Emma back into Snow's direction. "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT! NOT AFTER YOU LEFT HER!"

Emma's eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotion.

Of course, things only got more complicated when Henry came in.

"Hey, Grandpa, Dad. Whatcha yelling about?" Henry asked, and Emma smirked at Neal.

"Care to explain how the story really goes, Neal?" She said, voice sugary sweet.

Neal gulped; he didn't really want to explain how he had left Emma.

"Um, you see…"

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"Must be Cora!" Neal said eagerly. "Ruby, get Henry far, far away!" He called.

"Oh, this is so not over." Three guesses who said that. (Emma)

**Well, I enjoyed writing that. Anyone who wants to see more protective Charming, adorable Henry, and Flustered Neal, review and tell me if you want more! I am Don't Touch My Seaweed Brain, and I wish never to have a curse on me! Wow guys! The response I got to this was huge! I love all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story, and so I have decided to update every week, sometime after the OUAT episode. Speaking of, I'm kinda scared of Dark Snow. She's all evil, and Ahh! Her heart was turning dark! Also, I think I might rename this "Missing Moments" because I'll make up things I think should have happened in each new episode! Sorry if you guys were expecting an update, someone asked me to change it. Next up: The real reason Henry ran to Emma after Regina destroyed the curse. **


	2. Chapter 2: Why was I born in jail?

**Behold! A chapter! **

The real reason Henry ran to Emma, after Regina destroyed the curse.

**Previously on Missing Moments…**

"_This is so not over!" Hissed Emma._

**At Granny's, with Neal and Henry.**

"Okay. I'll go to New York on one condition." Henry said, grinning. Neal felt worry sink into his heart, and his eyes filled with fear at his son's one request. "Tell me stories about you and Mo-Emma." Henry said with difficulty, stumbling over Emma's name.

Neal was sure Emma had set him up for this.

"Henry did your Mo-" He stopped mid-sentence at the look Henry gave him. "Emma," He carefully, and after Henry's nod of approval, continued "put you up to this?"

"No, I just wondered." Henry said confusedly, and if Neal had been there, he would have known that Henry always held that tone of voice when he was uncertain, like in Archie's office, when Archie had asked him why he thought it was so important that everyone believes. (This was in episode 5, season 1)

"Well, Henry, all right. I promise I'll tell you about Emma and me, but only if you get on the plane with me."

Henry nodded excitedly. "Hey, Sidney told me that I was born in Phoenix. I also read in the paper, that I was…" His face took on a worried look, "Born in jail." The last part of the somber sentence was whispered, and it was in that moment that Neal felt truly sorry for the way he had hurt his family, and vowed that he would make it up to her. _To both of them_, he added, smiling wryly.

Henry looked up at him, lashes wet with silent tears. His voice broke as he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

Neal ducked around to the other side of the booth, putting his arm around Henry. "Because now I can make up for my mistakes, and I can take care of both of you."

"Mi-Mistakes?" Henry asked. Neal sighed; he knew this had been coming.

"Henry, when, when I met your mom, we were both thieves. She had tried to steal the car that I had stolen. And, um." By now Neal could feel Emma's eyes on him. He knew he had to be careful about what he said.

"One day, Pinocchio found us. He, um, didn't like what Emma had become, so he told me to leave her. He knew I was Baelfire, and I had no choice." The dreaded words flew from his lips before he could stop them.

"So, I framed her for watches that I had stolen years ago. I didn't know she was pregnant. Henry, please, I'm sorry." He hurredly added at Henry's dismayed look.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Henry said. "Sure, kid." Neal replied, forcing a smile.

Faking smiles was what he did best.

Henry wasn't bad at it either.

But Emma had been forcing smiles for years, and everyone was fooled.

Except for the person she wanted to hide from the most. Henry. And now he would always be able to tell when her smiles were fakes.

**So here be the second chapter of the newly renamed "Missing Moments!" Dedicated to ****la lisboa for helping me with some issues. Next chapter: Henrys reaction, along with a missing moment from 2x18. **

**Be strong in the ways of waiting for the next episode!**


End file.
